


Grapefruit sea

by LanyANDLyna



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Children, Cute Kids, Family, Multi, Orphans, Other, stupid kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanyANDLyna/pseuds/LanyANDLyna
Summary: You swam by gently moving towards the "pool". It only took a second for your baby eel to join the surface and bite your hand.-"Jade! Where is Floyd?" You just remembered you didn't have the time to play.You didn't have the time for a n y t h i n g. At any moment, these monsters of humans would tear you and your babies apart!! The little fish made a grimace.-"I found a jellyfish! I was hungry so I wanted to eat it! But Floyd stole it! So now I-"T h e y' r e  c o m i n g-"Where is he Jade?!!" You yelled at him and his mouth fell. You looked so sorry as he started crying. More because you were running out of time, you jumped out of the "pool" and rushed towards a diving suit.He was observing your temper but didn't say a thing.Jade sulked his mouth underwater. You changed and dived in the salty water.You picked the eel-baby-crying-mermaid-boy and left your body to the abyss.In hope you'll find Floyd and Azul before too late.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Grapefruit sea

You needed frickin cash.  
You weren't broke or homeless and your life wasn't that bad. Living with your family was just...nah...

You are young, determined and you can travel dimensions !!  
So why, every time you're hired, the job is EXACTLY what you hate !

The first time you went to another world you didn't understand what was going on. Of course, you knew something was up. But when you saw this- cute and beautiful coffee club- looking for an "obedient worker" it's like you totally forgot home!

You rushed in the little club with red lights everywhere. All circles ended in heart's shape. The smell of roses whispering tons of peaked advices.

-"Hello, may I help you?"  
A young boy said to you. His red hair pointed in your direction with his eyebrows. He seemed proud of himself so you answered.

-"I want the job! Where is your manager?"

Cash-cash-cash-cash-

-"I am the manager. For which worthy reason do you think...

Cash-cash-cash-cash-cash-cash-  
The boy with a relaxing voice turned red.

-"Stop saying cash out loud!"

You shut your mouth but you really was excited! Soon it'll be over with parent's money and you would buy anything that pleases you!

That's what you thought.

The coffee club was just a place for childs with undecent mom.

Fuck it.  
Oh! You also learned they were all wizards from another dimension called "Twisted Wonderland". You tried to leave this place but eveytime you tried, your manager's tears would change your mind.

Okay, I'm gonna help him. Only if he lets me quit my job.

Not because I really want to save him from trauma...

***

You came back in your world ! Exactly where you disapeared. On that day, you tried to find work again. You promised to yourself you'll never go back in Twisted Wonderland. But apparently, it wasn't your choice. One time in a good, big bath, your favourite music playing, you just...teleported in a fucking forest!!!  
You closed your eyes, then screamed. Luckily, you've been transported in your room shortly after.

You thought "What the hell? How am I supposed to live if I'm brought to random places naked?! Hum...random places...? No..."  
The forest was more of a desert ? It looked like...Savana?  
From now on, you're taking quick showers pants on.

***

-"Excuse me, can you say it again?"

-"I travel dimensions."

-"No."

-"If only."

You looked in the eyes of your best friend. Habitually, you were messing and saying shit together. But your serious face on wasn't fucking and bestie dicerned your fear.

-"Haha...even if I believed this I...couldn't do a single thing right...?"

You took your bae's hands and smiled with confidence.

-"When I go in other worlds the time passes differently. Last time I was in savana with lion boys for weeks. When I returned only an hour flew by."

-"Ah...Hum...I don't know which shit you're smoking but you could share with your buddies."

-"Trust me or not isn't my problem. I'm just...If I'm not responding for more than 3 hours call the cops."

Your friend lost every possible words.

-"I...promise...but promise me you're not making fun of me."

-"I promise."

***

I feel my body diving in the abyss of Twisted Wonderland. As if a riped face existed, in two pieces and I am kissing the dark part. The impression of sudden breaking down. Here is the vilain's world.

-"Ugh..."

My body's a mess and I can't see...Something is dropping on my neck...Is this water? The air is onerous on my flesh. I open my eyes, a sweet smell fulfill my senses. I feel the urge to yawn in the darkness of my room. Another raindrop drop on my head. Is it the shower of yesterday night? Jeez...you can't possibly have slept with wet hair?

"I took a shower before bed? Ah I can't remember...This smell is my first goal. I'm surprisingly hungry this morning!"

You tried to reach your phone but your hand touched something else.  
A damp flesh and a groan pointed at your attention.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM!!"  
You couldn't see shit and the thing was right.here.in.your.back.  
You naturally ran off your room so the monster decides not to choose you as his breakfast. You had to tell mom about this! She's maybe travelling dimensions and running into morning routine creatures as well?!  
There must be an explanation behind your crazy powers!! Is it a family secret?! Like a lot of cliche movies?

Fresh air made your face stammered. At the sight of what looked like your normal house, you sighed and closed your eyes to shield them from the sudden light. You could already feel your body resting and falling ...

FALLING?!!?

Your eyelids opened then closed. You were blinded by some horrible light. The smell of earlier was gone and you feared the worst. Where were you this time? The nostalgia of your little house hit you when the noise of waves around you lighten up. At an Ocean's bridge? For once you didn't appeared in the savana or a rabbit hole. It's like vacations if you forgot the risk of staying here for days without money and ending up as a beggar!  
But your bare foot in this hot sand made you forget it ...

-"Azul?~ There's a gross person on our playa~"

WHO-

-"Floyd, this isn't our beach and be more polite. This could be our next customer."

SAID-

-"Ashengrotto is right Floyd. We have to watch your vocabulary and grammar."

THAT-

-"Ah~ I don't wanna!~"

Apparently you were gross. And this child was staring at you with a big smiley smile. There were two little boys with their smile telling you to go away, the sharpen tooth contrasting against their baby hands in the young man's bigger ones. You could give them at least 6 years old. You weren't afraid of them or their weird accesories. Even the blue eyes pointed as a warning. 

You finally walked in their direction. After all this time in Twisted Wonderland you knew what to do with strangers and you weren't scared anymore, you fought against monsters, ghosts, wizards and depressed lions! So...!

-"Excuse me!"

The man in the middle of the six years old didn't responded and continued heading somewhere in the alleys. You weren't pissed off so you just followed him. You only saw his back dressed in a fancy plaid shirt and wavy white hair.  
Floyd's twin turned his head and pulled out his tongue. After a smile you realised they had disapeared around this corner.  
Oh you're so pissed off now.  
Footsteps behind you made your neck shivered.

-"Hello dear one, would you let us know the reason why you are following us?"

The man left at side his corrugated lock. What you saw first in him after was his slender build...  
Within a second, you whispered an answer.

-"You said earlier I could be your next customer..."

-"Humpf...Really sorry if the little punks from earlier and I hurted your feelings. I only cared for a lovely trip I could make you live!  
He said as his right hand reached his chest.

You then realized the little kids weren't with him. Putting this reflexion for later you sighed.

-"I'm not talking about the kids here mister. My topic is to find a job."

Surprise to satisfaction, his lips formed a wicked smile behind his hand.

-"How lucky you are! If you're searching for work you just asked the exact right person."

He seemed to reach his pant's pocket and handed you a card. Without more explanations, he left you for a darker path. At the end of the corridor he took, you swore you had seen the two twins smiling evily at you.

You pulled the underside of the card to read the main title.

"GRAPEFRUIT SEA"  
-Ashengrotto's orphanage for young children of the coral sea-

Adoptions by recommandations only.

Number: xxx xxx xxx xx  
Adress : Human city of the coral sea, road of the littoral A2.24, Monstro Lounge 115

For more informations contact us or visit us with no reservation.


End file.
